Sabaku no Incest
by FlyingHigh13
Summary: Which will Temari choose? Kankuro, the brother that's always been there, but may not even hold any interest in her? Or Gaara, her tortured younger brother, whom she knows is in love with her? And what will their father say?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone. I have gotten extremely bored with my other stories, and have considered deleting Silver Year, Homecoming, and Deidara: FBTBS. I do know that I am going to rewrite the stories, and make them better. So, for now, I present you with the idea created by me and Urufu-Chan. (Check out our collab profile, Opal Stargazers, our first fic should be up soon.) It was thought up during a chat, and I wanted to write it. Hope it sustains your appetite for fanfictions while I fix my other stories!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I will never own it. **

**

* * *

  
**

A spiky-ponytailed girl idled in the hallway between she and her brother's rooms. What she was waiting for, she would never admit, but she knew in her heart it was true. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest, erratic with nerves. Finally, after pretending to be interested in the wall molding for twenty minutes, one of the doors creaked open.

"Temari..." a rough voice called out, as crimson red hair, attached to a pale, tortured face poked out of the room to her right. "You've been standing there for twenty three minutes and thirty six seconds. Your breathing is beginning to annoy me." Gaara mused, glaring at his older sister. Temari stalled, and quickly muttered an apology. Turning to hide the blush creeping across her face, she swiftly walked towards her room. She had been expecting Kankuro to come out, not Gaara. To be honest, he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Temari had a secret, one that was not-so-hidden among her siblings.

Temari was in love with her older brother.

She had denied the fact for several years, ignored the slight tingle she felt whenever she received a hug, or even a simple look from him. She knew incest was immoral, against the law, and just downright creepy, but she could not deny it any longer. So, Temari had decided to confess to her brother, just to get it off her chest, make herself forget him when he turned her down. But, her pest of a younger brother had kept her from doing this._ Stupid Gaara, _she thought, flopping face-forward onto her bed and burying her head in a pillow. _He's been ruining things ever since he was born. _

Temari knew it wasn't right to think these things about her sibling. He blamed himself for their mother's death, and even though it was easy to consider it his fault, no one ever did. Except for one person, that is. Their father, mayor of Suna City, wholly blamed Gaara for the death of Karura, his wife. And he would never accept the fact that his only daughter was in love with his oldest son.

With a sigh, Temari stood up, hoping to try her little waiting game again. She was halfway out the door, when she heard the shower starting in the other hall. A small idea crossed her mind. Nothing bad, of course, just a way to have something to start a conversation with Kankuro. What better way than to tease him like a good older sister? And the best way to do that was to embarrass him, and bring it up later. She would find some way to turn this onto the topic of her infatuation with him, she was sure of it.

And with that, her mind was made. She opened her door, and followed the sound of the water to the bathroom door, which, upon testing the knob, was discovered to have been conveniently left unlocked. A blast of steam hit her face as she pushed the door open, thankful that this was one of the few ones in the house that didn't croak like a frog when you opened it. Slipping inside, she rifled through the drawers, coming up with her hairbrush. By this time, the one in the shower had noticed someone was there, and decided to investigate, pushing back the shower curtain, so that only their torso could be seen.

"Temari," a familiar voice spoke. Said girl looked in the mirror, and saw the reflection of who was in the shower. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Gaara's gravelly, annoyed voice asked, the red head raising a nonexistent eyebrow. Temari squeaked, and quickly covered her eyes.

"Ah... G-gaara! I-I'm sorry, I thought you were..." she trailed off, not quite sure what she was supposed to say. If she said, 'I thought you were Kankuro' then he would definitely know something was up, and probably squish her emotionally. If she went with the excuse that she was brushing her hair, he would glare, then probably squish her emotionally. Whatever she went with, she was probably going to end up squished emotionally. Thankfully, she didn't have to go either route, because Gaara finished her excuse for her.

"Kankuro. You thought I was Kankuro." he completed her sentence, rubbing water out of his sea-foam eyes. Temari stuttered a denial, but she knew the jig was up. Her younger brother may be annoying, but he was also extremely perceptive. "I know you like him. I've known for quite some time, actually." he admitted. Temari braced herself for the rough, almost sandy voice that was sure to make its way around her mind, tearing it to pieces, and then proceeding to crush her. But, it never came. "What I don't understand," he dropped the curtain, covering himself once more. The redhead yanked the towel off of the curtain rod, and stepped out with it around his waist. Temari sensed Gaara moving closer, and braced herself for the mental squishing. "is why you like him," instead of a coarse voice, a soft hand touched her cheek. "and not me." he whispered. Temari squeaked again as her hand was pulled away from her eyes. She shut them, but not before getting a look at her younger brother. He had grown, and was now almost as tall as her. Well muscled, too. How did these things pass her noticing? Was she really that focused on Kankuro all the time?

But one thing she did notice, was the burning sensation that Gaara's hand had left on her skin. She stood there, adding the numbers up in her mind. No. She couldn't love Gaara too! That wasn't only incest, it was pedophile-ish, and even creepier than her loving Kankuro! Sure, she loved Gaara as a brother, but she had never taken the time to consider him anything more. Her musings were interrupted as she was roughly shoved out the door by the same hand that had been caressing her cheek almost lovingly only seconds before.

"Next time, stay out if the water's running." Gaara mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye as he slammed the door shut in her face. He twisted his fingers through his too-red hair, practically ripping it out at the roots as he backed into the wall, sliding slowly to his knees. He could not believe what he had just done. He had revealed his feelings to his older sister, who considered him nothing more than a pest! He would be lucky if she didn't go to their father and have him disowned for it. Not that he would care, of course. This family meant nothing to him, only Temari. And he hadn't even waited to hear her reply. Surely, she would have said no, not in a million years, not in Shukaku's wildest dreams. She was in love with Kankuro, and that was that. But he still felt that need for her, the longing to be with her. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes growing from the stress. Deciding to do what he always did, and just ignore the matter, he returned to his shower, this time hoping he would not be interrupted by the love of his life.

* * *

**Sorry for the length, this is pretty much what you would call a 'pilot episode'. Yes, this is supposed to be a parody soap opera, and for all you incest haters out there, READ THIS!!! THIS IS A PARODY SOAP OPERA!! SAY IT WITH ME!! PA-RO-DY!!! YOU GOT THAT, BRITTNEY?**

***ahem* Thank you for your time. **

**Review, please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter of my new fic, Sabaku no Incest, or Incest of the Desert! Once again, this is a parody soap opera fic, even if it may not seem like it. This is also AU. I have just decided that fact, so it is not mentioned in the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter!**

Temari let out a growl of contempt as the lock rejected the combination once more. She spun it for the fourteenth time, 2, 18, 23. Finally, the latch gave, and she was able to open her locker. After gathering her books, she stood from her crouched position on the floor, and slammed the blue door shut, giving it a kick for good measure. The metallic clang echoed the empty halls of the school.

"Geez, I know lockers are troublesome, but you don't have to kill the poor thing." a mellow voice spoke. Temari looked down the hall, which she had believed to be deserted, and saw a pineapple-headed teen lounging against the wall. She rolled her eyes, gingerly putting weight back on her foot. She made a mental note to never kick metal with sandals on again.

"It deserved it. What are you doing here so late, Shikamaru?" the equally-spiky-haired girl asked. Shikamaru shrugged, pushing off the wall and walking towards Temari.

"I fell asleep in class. Bell didn't wake me." he explained, joining Temari in her walk out of Konoha high. Why are they not at Suna High, you ask? Well, there had been an incident involving Gaara, a blonde, explosives, and a detached arm or two. In short, Gaara was expelled from Suna High, and banned from much of the city its self. So, in an effort to keep the siblings together, their father had sent all three of them to Konoha, where they were staying in a house he had rented out for them. He believed that Temari and Kankuro were old enough to take care of themselves, and Gaara had never required much maintenance anyways.

While her thoughts were on her younger brother, Temari reflected on the events of the day before. After the 'incident' as she called it, she had shut herself in her room for the remainder of the night. Gaara, as per usual, had ruined her chance to talk to Kankuro, this time by freaking her out so much that she hadn't even been able to look him in the eyes that morning. Not that he had even spared her a glance, anyways. He was acting as if he hadn't confessed having feelings for his sister, and it was kind of pissing her off.

The sound of an engine shook Temari out of her thoughts, and she glanced at Shikamaru, who had been silently gazing at the clouds throughout her small trip from the planet Earth. The engine revved again, drawing the teens attention to a waving figure standing by a black motorcycle. Temari waved back, shouting a quick good bye to Shikamaru, who grunted in reply, turning back to the ever-interesting puffs of white. Jogging over to her brother, Temari caught the helmet that was sent towards her, strapping it under her chin. She hadn't questioned her brother when he chose the helmet with the cat ears the first time he had done it, and she most certainly would not now.

"What took you so long? Gaara already left." Kankuro asked as she swung a leg over the motorcycle.

"My locker hates me," she replied, grabbing him around the waist when the engine roared, the bike tearing out of the high school parking lot.

"Well, you better be prepared to receive The Glare for making him wait." he warned, turning into the next lane. Temari and Kankuro had their own motorcycles, and Gaara would usually ride with one of them. This time, he had taken hers. Gaara had gotten his license a couple of months ago, and wanted to take advantage of his new ability. Not that he would have cared either way. The redhead wasn't one for abiding by the law. "I feel like going fast today, so hold on tight." Kankuro commented, speeding up. Temari answered by tightening her hold on him. She loved to ride on the motorcycle with him, because it meant she would be able to hold him without worrying about what he and everyone else would think. It was her favorite part of the day, especially on the ones where he felt like zooming through the streets, weaving in and out of the cars that dotted the road. Then, she could grip him tighter, and imagine it was a hug that the two were sharing.

Temari knew these thoughts were not ones she should be having. Kankuro was her brother, and that was it. He was supposed to be the one intimidating the guys she was going out with, and threatening to bash their skulls if they hurt her. Not the target of her affection. And then, there was Gaara. She had always tried to look away when they were in the same room, or to avoid speaking with him, as did Kankuro and their father. There was just something about her younger brother that intimidated people, and just generally creeped them out. It could have been the fact that, instead of eyebrows, he had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. Maybe it was those pupil-less sea-foam eyes of his, that almost never showed any emotion other than hatred. Possibly that rough, sandy voice of his, one that could tear you apart with a few words. It was most likely all those things combined. Either way, he was easy to hate, so that's what he was. Hated.

Temari felt sorry for him, wanted to comfort him. He was, after all, her little brother. That title came with the need to shield him from harm, to always want him to be happy. She and Kankuro both had promised their mother that they would take care of him, protect him as she would have if she could. They had tried, but the boy had rejected their attempts with harsh words, and a few violent spells. Deep down, they both still cared very deeply for their brother, and Temari was finding that hers might be more than sibling to sibling.

The lurching of the bike brought her out of her thoughts, as Kankuro stopped in their driveway, next to Temari's own motorcycle. The blonde reluctantly let go of Kankuro, who hopped off the motorcycle. She followed in suit, bracing herself for The Glare, which she would most likely receive from Gaara the moment she entered the house. Crossing the threshold into her home, she was met by the unfeeling eyes of her younger brother.

"Temari," he growled. The girl let out a squeak of fright, and dove behind Kankuro to escape his gaze.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Gaara. It's just, my locker was acting up again, then I hurt my foot and- ack! Please don't kill me!" she shielded her face as Kankuro stepped aside. He didn't want to get involved in this. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I need to speak to you. In private." the redhead shot a look at his older brother.

"If I'm not out in ten minutes, call the police." Temari whispered to him as she followed Gaara to his room, only half joking. Gaara shut the door behind them, locking it. Temari stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. Should she sit in the desk chair, or on the bed? Stay standing? The blonde didn't want to do anything to anger her brother. She knew how he could get when he was mad. "So... what did you want to talk about?" she questioned, playing with her fingers.

"Last night." he stated simply.

"Oh." Temari shifted awkwardly, and looked at the ground. Suddenly, she felt soft fingers on her chin, tilting her head up to meet those green, hating eyes. But this time, she didn't see hate. She saw something else. Was it... could it possibly be... love? Something about seeing Gaara so... open unnerved her, and she pulled away from his grip. The feeling fled from his eyes, and was replaced by the usual 'I-despise-you' look. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to barge in on you like that. I'm sorry, Gaara." Temari whispered, staring at the floor once again. She wished a hole would open up in the gray carpet, and just swallow her up. But, since everything seemed to be against her today, that was not the case.

"Yes... Get out, then." he commanded, turning to sit on his bed. Temari silently stepped towards the door, and opened it. She peered back once more, and caught a glimpse of something she thought she would never see. Gaara was hunched over, grasping his old teddy bear, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek. And with that, the blonde slipped silently out of the room, and vowed never to speak of that moment again.

**Yes, I know, really really too short, but I just felt like I needed to end it there for some reason... I like, wrote a page and a half more, but this ending seemed more... final. Well, at least you'll have the next chapter sooner! Please, review, say what you think about the storyline, the writing, the in-or-out-of-characterness, ANYTHING, just review!! **


End file.
